villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wolfgang Krauser
Wolfgang Krauser is the main villain from Fatal Fury 2 Story Krauser was the son of a man who married the last descendant of the traditional Stroheim family, thus becoming the Earl of Stroheim. His father had left a family in America to marry Krauser's mother. When Krauser was nine years old, a boy tried to assassinate his father, but Krauser stopped him and almost killed him, but spared him after learning that the boy was his half-brother, Geese Howard, who blamed his father for leaving his mother. Krauser always kept an eye on his brother, expecting to fight him again someday. Much years later, Krauser's mother died on the streets from sorrow, after learning that her husband still loved his old family. Krauser got enraged, and one day after her funeral he challenged his father for a fight. Although everyone thought that Krauser would be easily defeated, he killed his father in a single blow, thus becoming the new Earl of Stroheim. Krauser became a well known fighter, also secretly becoming a crimelord. He was always served by Laurence Blood, who worked as his bodyguard. Krauser was challenged by many fighters, but none defeated him, such was Krauser's might. One day, he fought Jeff Bogard and Hanzo Shiranui, which he easily defeated. However, the two managed to strike him with a combined attack, which left a cross-shaped scar on his forehead. After this, people started to fear Krauser's might and nobody dared to challenge him again. Krauser eventually got bored and started to seek a worthy opponent. Krauser learned about Southtown, eventually discovering about Geese Howard's reputation as the kingpin of the city. He then sent a letter to his half-brother, challenging him for a duel. However, Geese never answered the letter. Some time later, Krauser is informed that Geese was killed by a man named Terry Bogard. Familiar with that name, Krauser decided he would challenge Terry instead. He travels to Southtown and take on Geese's King of Fighters tournament, turning it into a worldwide tournament and inviting not only Terry but also fighters from all around the world. He then hires Billy Kane, a former henchman of Geese, to work for him, as well as the boxer Axel Hawk, along with Laurence Blood. Krauser watches the tournament progress, amazed by the many fighters and their skills, and while Terry fights his lackeys, he decides to fight the champions of Southtown who fought Terry before, but easily beats all of them, leaving them severely injured and humiliated. Terry defeats his lackeys, so Krauser invites him to the Stroheim Castle in Germany, where the final battle is set. Both of them fight with their all, and after a fierce battle Terry emerges victorious, and Krauser tastes defeat for the first time in his entire life. Krauser congratulates Terry and falls to the ground, unable to sustain his own weight since he used all of his strength. Krauser disappeared, deciding to train harder to restore his prestige. Personality Krauser is a fine gentleman and a very gentle and honorable man. However, once he enters a fight he becomes a brutal fighter, who likes to humiliate his opponents. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighter Category:Aristocrats Category:Crime Lord Category:Wrestling Villains